A Spell Gone Wrong
by TalentlessKitten
Summary: Things get hectic when a Museum trip turns upside down when the Yamis wander off into an unopened exhibit. Marik tries to despell a curse and something happens! *Our co-author story!*


A Spell Gone Wrong: 3 Yamis in Reverse Hi yall it's me Bakura's Kitten and my best friend in the entire world, Talentless! We are co-authoring! Talentless: HELLO! ...I'm the co-author Fun fun fun!! Err...here's the summary...  
  
Museums always prove to be cultural, enriching experiences...until you bring your Yamis along! When the spirits wander into a new unopened exhibit, and Bakura breaks a cursed item, Marik tries to counter the curse by reading a tablet but he makes a small mistake, so things get pretty interesting, and the yamis get "pretty" overall... BORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBOREDERBORED  
  
The entire gang is entirely bored so they decide to go on a trip to Domino museum. Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Joey, Téa, Tristan, and Serenity all go to the museum. The three hikaris all had to drag their Yamis with them. Everyone was excited to see the newest exhibit on Egypt. Yugi fingered a corner of the Millennium Puzzle and smiled as they all reached the stairs of the museum. Malik was the first to go up the stairs followed by Yugi and the others in suit.  
  
Yugi: Wow, this is so cool!  
  
Malik: Yes it is, very nice indeed.  
  
Ryou: Well, are we all ready to have a nice day of fun?  
  
Joey: Why did we have to come to the museum? Why couldn't we all go to the arcade or  
  
something?  
  
Tristan: Why couldn't we all go eat first?  
  
Yugi: O.o  
  
Ryou: O.o  
  
Malik: O.o  
  
Serenity: O.o  
  
Téa: O.o  
  
Joey: **stomach rumbles**  
  
Tristan: **stomach rumbles**  
  
Yugi: No let's just go in and look at the stuff.  
  
Joey: Awwww  
  
Serenity: **grabs Joey by the ear** C'mon big brother.  
  
Joey: Owwww Serenity that hurts!  
  
Tristan: Ha Ha Ha Ha-AH! **Gets ear grabbed by Téa**  
  
Téa: C'mon already  
  
Tristan: V_V  
  
Everyone makes it into the museum safely except for Joey and Tristan. C'mon, they got their ears pinched! They all walked into the museum and saw lots of pictures, artifacts and some tours being held. Ryou, Yugi and Malik went behind a large statue of a giant fruit and looked behind the corner.  
  
Ryou: **pokes head around corner** Is the coast clear everyone?  
  
Yugi: I think so-  
  
Malik: Yeah it is.  
  
All three of the hikaris let out their Yamis because they are getting annoyed being locked up in their soul rooms all day. Ryou had no choice in the matter because his Yami always took control over him anyway. The three 15 year olds took out their Millennium items and let out the eager  
  
Yamis.  
  
Marik: DAMN! I felt really cramped in there!  
  
Bakura: Couldn't you at least give me some headroom?!  
  
Yami: Ah, thank you aibou for that release. I needed to get out.  
  
Yugi: Your welcome Yami. **Smiles innocently**  
  
Ryou: ...  
  
Malik: Really, no "thank you" or anything?  
  
Marik: Uh... No  
  
Bakura: You expect us to say those words?!  
  
Yami: Am I the only polite one here in this room?  
  
All except Yami: Yes  
  
Bakura: Shut up Pharaoh let's ditch this place  
  
Yami: Where are we going?  
  
Ryou: Hey Bakura-sama, do not touch anything you're not supposed to-  
  
Bakura: I'll do as I please light!  
  
Marik: Yeah, let's go I am getting bored.  
  
Yami: Yugi you don't mind if I go?  
  
Yugi: **sarcastically** oh no Yami I really don't mind  
  
Yami: Okay! **runs off with other Yamis**  
  
Yugi: **anime fall** **gets up** oh well guess I will find the others  
  
~~~ Back with the other group, Yugi walks along side Ryou and Malik as they head for the Ancient Egypt exhibit. Joey and Tristan walked along as well but they stopped dead in their tracks when they caught the smell of a Couscous food stand next to the Roman exhibit.  
  
Joey: O.O  
  
Tristan: O.O  
  
Joey: **turns to Tristan** Are you thinking what I'm thinking?  
  
Tristan: **nods** If I was an antelope, I wouldn't need a lawnmower!  
  
Joey: uh...**points out food cart**  
  
Tristan: O.O FOOOOOOOOD!!!!  
  
Joey and Tristan: **start to run for cart**  
  
Joey: **runs dead smack into a wall**  
  
Tristan: **trips on a bench**  
  
Joey: **pasted to wall** X_X  
  
Tristan: **large lump on head** _ O_  
  
Joey: Damn it you big oaf, can't you watch where yeh put yer big dumb feet?  
  
Tristan: Well if you didn't run in front of me, then I wouldn't have fallen on my head! At least I  
  
didn't slam myself into a wall. I aint that blind. **snickers**  
  
Joey: **smirk** Ah ha! Bonsai! **tackles Tristan**  
  
Tristan: **in headlock** ACK. CAN'T. BREATH.  
  
Joey: Muwahaaa I got ya now Tristan! **Serenity walks by**  
  
Serenity: Joey what are you doing? Let Tristan go right now!  
  
Joey: **lets him go** Hey Serenity uh we were jus havin' some fun yeh know?  
  
Serenity: **sweat drop**  
  
Joey: Eh where are we goin' now eh?  
  
Serenity: We are going to take a tour of the museum  
  
Joey: Okay lets go then  
  
Tristan: X_X  
  
Téa: **grabs Tristan's ear** Let's go already!  
  
~~~ Meanwhile, the three Yamis that wandered off in search for fun were near the Egyptian exhibit. Marik knew the place well it seemed, and he took the pharaoh and the tomb robber with him. As they walked, Bakura and Marik spotted a little alcove being blocked off from the rest of the museum. Marik and Bakura both grinned to each other.  
  
Bakura: Hmm it seems as if they don't want us to get past...  
  
Marik: **reads sign hanging on rope** "DO NOT CROSS" **tosses sign on ground**  
  
Yami: Let's turn around, maybe we took a wrong turn-  
  
Bakura: **grabs Yami's cape**  
  
Yami: **choking** Ack!  
  
Bakura: Shut up pharaoh, we are going. Are you chicken or what?  
  
Yami: No...not...chicken...choking...  
  
Marik: Bakura, stop chocking the chicken **snickers**  
  
Bakura: **drops Yami's cape** I'm not the one who likes to play with his "Millennium Rod"...  
  
Marik: **rolls eyes** **cuts rope**  
  
Bakura: Good thinking. Now hurry up grave keeper and lets get outta here! Marik in the lead takes his Millennium Rod and shines light through the dark corridor. Bakura followed him with Yami at his rear. As they go down the long hall, a room suddenly appears and dim lights can be seen. Complete silence hushed the room when Yami's boots make a taping sound. Everyone turned to him and stared.  
  
Yami: What?  
  
Bakura: Where are we?  
  
Marik: It looks as if we are in a place of sacred stuff...  
  
Bakura: ...Must...not...steal...Can we at least break things?! PLEASE?!  
  
Marik: ...It won't hurt-  
  
Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Bakura: CHICKEN!  
  
Yami: I AM NOT A CHICKEN!  
  
Bakura: ...if you weren't a chicken, you'd break something **grins**  
  
Yami: Well I wi-...HEY! I'm NOT falling for that!  
  
Bakura: Well then that's too bad.**sees something interesting and walks off**  
  
Yami: Whatever.hey Bakura, do not touch that! **runs after tomb robber**  
  
**Glass shatters**  
  
Yami: **Dives and safely catches expensive pottery that Bakura attempted to break but failed to  
  
save glass jar** DAMN IT TOMB ROBBER! LEAVE THIS STUFF ALONE!  
  
Bakura: **laughs and goes to glass display** Pretty ^_________^.must.not.steal.can't.  
  
resist **breaks glass with a Egyptian Artifact** **Grabs most valuable item in the museum**  
  
Yami: No!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marik: **playing with artifacts** ^_____________^  
  
Yami: NO!!!!!!!!!!! **runs up to Marik and grabs artifact**  
  
Marik: Damn it Yami I was playing with that! **cries**  
  
Bakura: **sees statue of Anubis** Ah I wanna see!  
  
The three Yamis go to the statue and Yami reads aloud the caption at the bottom of the statue.  
  
Yami: "This was the Egyptian god Anubis, the god of the underworld. Whom so ever touches or  
  
breaks the statue of Anubis will be- **interrupted by Bakura grabbing the Anubis statue**  
  
Bakura: Yay! I wanna break this! **raises statue over head**  
  
Yami: No! Bakura stop!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **crash and shatter**  
  
Bakura: Yay I broke the statue! ^______________________^  
  
Yami: I was gonna say that the statue is cursed.  
  
Bakura: O.O  
  
Marik: O.O **thinks** I think I can counter the curse!  
  
Yami: Hurry Marik!  
  
Marik: **goes to stone tablets** Look here's the counter curse!  
  
Bakura: Hurry up grave keeper! I can feel the curse coming on!  
  
Yami: Hurry Marik or we will all be cursed!  
  
Marik: I'm trying chicken!  
  
Yami: **sweat drop** Are you sure you know what you're doing?  
  
Marik: Of course I do chicken, I am Egyptian! I can read hieroglyphics easily unlike you!  
  
Yami: That was totally uncalled for! **mumbles curse words**  
  
Marik: **chants the spell** **sparks start flying**  
  
Yami: Marik, is that supposed to happen? **gets nervous then sweat drops**O.O()  
  
Bakura: Hurry!  
  
Marik: Uh yeah.that's supposed to happed eh heh.**looks at the stone tablet** Uh oh.  
  
**Really big explosion** **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
  
There is a really big explosion and smoke appears sending the three Yamis flying in different directions. Lots of smoke appears and the Yamis all come out not feeling like themselves.  
  
Yami: Great just great Marik you all most had us killed!  
  
Bakura: Baka, we are already dead! **coughs**  
  
Yami: Oh yeah. **coughs**  
  
Marik: Okay so I am a LITTLE bit rusty on my Egyptian. **coughs**  
  
Yami and Bakura: O.O you call that rusty?!  
  
Marik: Yeah.uh are all of you all right?  
  
Yami: Just fine.**runs hands around his chest** O.O  
  
Bakura: **does the same** O.O  
  
Marik: **checks everything to make sure he is in one piece** O.O  
  
All the Yamis: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
Marik: What the fu-**gets covered by Bakura's screaming**  
  
Bakura: What the hell?! What's going on here is this some sort of perverted joke grave keeper?!  
  
Yami: This better not be or you will be very sorry!  
  
Marik: I swear I didn't do anything! **runs hands along lower middle** WHERE IS IT!??? LITTLE  
  
MARIK WHERE ARE YOU!????? NO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura and Yami: O.O()  
  
Bakura: **goes to stone tablet, holds it, and turns it right-side up** YOU DAMN BAKA YOU READ  
  
THE INSCRIPTION UPSIDE DOWN!  
  
Marik: Oops.  
  
Yami: Great.so we're stuck like this?!  
  
Marik: Seems so...but I want little Marik back!!! **cries**  
  
~~~ Upstairs, all the others heard loud screaming so they go to investigate. Yugi, Malik, and Ryou discover the blocked off exhibit.  
  
Yugi: I'd bet they went in here  
  
Ryou: Seems so  
  
Malik: This was my Yami's work.I can tell  
  
Yugi: Let's go  
  
All the lights go into the dark corridor where they heard the yelling and the explosion. All three of them emerged into the room where it was still smoky.  
  
Yugi: Yami are you in here? **coughs**  
  
Malik: Marik are you in here? **coughs**  
  
Ryou: Bakura are you in here?  
  
Yugi: OH MY GOD YAMI! **sees Yami**  
  
Malik: OH MY RA! **sees Marik**  
  
Ryou: GREAT SCOTT! **sees Bakura**  
  
Marik: **fainted**  
  
Yami: **fainted**  
  
Bakura: **fainted**  
  
All three lights: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?  
  
Ryou: O.o  
  
Yugi: O.o  
  
Malik: O.o ~~~  
  
Bakura's Kitten- Oh joy! What fun! Yay!  
  
Talentless: Yuppers wait till they see what happens next!  
  
Both: JA NE! 


End file.
